


Porque Te Beijei

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Não te beijei só porque queria me despedir, te beijei porque o amo."
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 1





	Porque Te Beijei

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Um beijo de despedida, você diz?

Como pode ser tão denso, Nezumi? Me pergunto se isso faz parte das suas encenações, se traz consigo os textos de suas peças teatrais decorados em sua cabeça e os usa para escapar do que está bem à sua frente.

Te beijei porque queria me despedir, admito.

Entretanto também te beijei porque o amo.

Te beijei porque seus lábios me chamavam, me seduziam.

Te beijei porque não ligo para sua insistência em mostrar-se insensível, ou melhor, _te beijei porque sei que é sensível._

Te beijei porque há muito queria sentir o seu gosto e porque há muito queria sentir o seu toque.

Te beijei porque não consigo parar de pensar em você e te beijei porque talvez nunca fosse o ver outra vez.

Te beijei porque foi o que meu coração mandou-me fazer quando olhei nos teus olhos e te beijei porque esses mesmos olhos brilharam quando me aproximei de você.

Te beijei porque queria não só compartilhar a mesma casa com você, não só as mesmas dores, mas também o mesmo ar — te beijei porque queria respirar através de ti.

E você, como sempre tão denso, me acertou em cheio no rosto no dia seguinte.

Porque concluiu que aquele fosse _somente_ um beijo de despedida.

Porque te beijei.


End file.
